Spinning Jenny
Spinning Jenny is a fictional character created by Affectos Origin April Lavinia was on her way to her classes on her college campus when her mutant ability sprang to life. Slipping on some leaves, she found herself spinning at rapid speeds, creating a vortex around herself, causing her clothes to be ripped off due to centripetal forces. When she finally stopped, she was buried navel down in a pile of leaves. Unlike most mutants, April was suddenly picked up by SHIELD and found herself tested on by several scientists. During this time she mastered her abilities, and learned how they worked. Also given a tear-proof outfit, she was eventually let go and allowed to work alongside SHIELD. To juggle a normal life as she moved to Chicago to work as a Social Worker, she created the guise of 'Spinning Jenny', taking the name of a one-time only superhero from a comic she read as a girl. While not affliated with SHIELD, she occasionally trades favors with them that usually start with them tipping her off. Firebirds TBW Personality While a fierce fighter, she still has a flirty side that tends to play around when not on missions, and in some cases has used it as an upper hand in battle against males. When in the thick of the fight, though, she will drop the flirting to make sure that everyone gets out alive and well. It's this dedication that drew the attention of the media due to her willing to put her life on the line for the others around her. When it comes to one-on-one combat, her girly side can peek through, such as in the quote above. Power/Abilities Her mutant abilities of increased speed allow the following abilites Vortex Creation By rotataing her body at increased speeds of several times the speed of sound, she is able get hieght and fly. These vortexes have been shown to lift others with her, cause mini-tornados, and even repel projectiles. Other uses of them include being able to suck the air out of room, make solid walls of wind, and use them channel elements like fire or electricity. When creating vortexes, she has been able to produce vortexes that can reach up to F3 (158-206 mph) on the Fujita Scale, capable of lifting heavy cars and trucks. Enhanced Speed While she prefers to use her speed to spin, she can also direct her speed to her feet, allowing her to reach speeds near 500 mph. While running (or spinning for that matter), she can resist the forces of friction and is capable of running on water and walls. Decelerated Aging One of the faster runners in the Marvel Universe, Jenny has vastly decreased her rate of aging. Persuasion Using her flirty personality, she has been able to charm and sweet talk her way out of several encounters with men, and on the occasion, lesbian women. Degree Having finished her college work while working with SHIELD, she recieved a bahelor's degree in Social Work, whih required her to study in psychology, sociology, and human development. Costumes Spin.png|Public Outing costume Jeny Stealth.png|Combat outfit Stealth.png|Arctic outfit Slutty.png|"What If?" Slutty outfit dervish.png|"What If?" Whirling Dervish Altrenate Versions *Earth ###: In the world where the Firebirds are Villains, April is known as 'Whirling Derivsh' and has a publically romantic relation with Watch Dog's counterpart *Earth ###: Where Spinning Jenny is prostitute for superheroes, she eventually starts to become depressed and lacking in the field...until she makes a meaningful relationship with the hero Black Adder. *'Earth 1861:' In a world where the Firebirds were created during the American Civil War, April Laveria was a prostitute who 'serviced' both the Northern and Southern soldiers, gathering secrets for the government. Also known as one of the best prostitutes in the US, but wanted to do more. Wanting to join the forming team, the Phoenixes, she was only let in so that they could have some 'pleasure' as well as have access to her secrets that she pulled from pillow talk *Earth ###: In a universe where the genders of the Firebirds are switched, Spinning 'Jenny' is now Spinning Jenson who is f***-buddies with Watch Dog, AKA "The Bitch" Trivia *Fan of Kpop, particularly 'Day by Day' by T-ara *Skilled pool hustler **"Well...I had to make money in college somehow." *Has issues holding her liquor. Several glasses of chardonnay will get her tipsy while there's a very good reason she doesn't touch vodka *Has contacts (as April) with the Mexican Cartel **"I helped tutor this one kid, and when he passed his class a bunch of his friends came over and thanked me saying that if I needed anything that I can call on them. They then taught me a complex handshake...I think that's when I joined the Cartel..." Category:Humans Category:Heroes